HYPE
|checkpoints = 3 |duration = 1:30 (3:02) |level_number = 34 |unlocked_by = Obtain 1000 Beatpoints }}HYPE is the eighth extra level of Just Shapes & Beats and the thirty-fourth level overall. It is unlocked in the Playlist by getting 1000 beatpoints in total. Description The layout of the level is based primarily on shapes and formations of squares and crosses. However, this level uses misleading warnings, as well as using some of the rare hazards in an unusual manner. Layout First Phase The level starts out with four tiny pink squares glowing near the center, before gathering at the center and becoming one small pink square that shoots out tiny squares in 10 directions. It does this four times before a beat drops and it becomes slightly larger. After doing the aforementioned again and after becoming larger, the pink square starts shooting out projectiles in a circular clockwise formation. Then, four rows of pink squares flash and appear emanating from the main square. As streams of pink square tracks appear from the bottom, just before that, the four ends of the rows that emanated from the main pink square now have crosses that spin on each end, which all of them explode, causing smaller crosses to be shot out in the outward-facing seven of the twelve clock directions (the right cross shoots at 12, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6; the left at 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12; and so on). Second Phase The main square turns into a cross and starts spinning clockwise rapidly while shooting out tiny pink square projectiles. Four lasers fire. The next measure causes the cross to cease and vanish, and the lasers fire again. Another measure later, the cross returns, but larger, and starts shooting slightly larger projectiles as the lasers fire for the last time. The cross is replaced with a black hole warning. The resulting circle inflates a bit on firing, and when it stops and vanishes, rods extend in the half-clock directions (where the hour hand would be halfway between hours, for example, 4:30) before retracting. Four walls retract, reducing the playfield as a cross appears in the center and absorbs pulse bombs thrown in from the right, eventually morphing into a giant pulse bomb itself. Third Phase The pulse bomb explodes into twelve evenly spread out rods that extend then retract. The top two and bottom two rods retract sooner than the others. Vertical lasers fire to the irregular beat of the bass drum with short warnings. After a while, three black hole warnings will, one by one, appear on the right of the screen before revealing a cross. After a short delay, the top and bottom cross will begin turning and firing projectiles in a clockwise pattern, alternating every time the drum hits, while a horizontal warning will appear and the middle cross will warp across it to the left side of the screen before joining the top and bottom crosses in firing projectiles. Eventually, the obstacles will fade out, replaced by a warning for a large black hole, which turns out to be the large square hazard that appeared in Unlocked. It spins clockwise and shrinks in sync with the music. Afterward, there is a large cross in the middle of the level, which explodes into four large squares. Four pulse bombs appear and explode more squares. Five crosses appear, three on the right and two on the left. The top and bottom crosses on the right spin and fire. Just like before, the middle remains stationary. Both of the left crosses fire. There are warnings for five lasers, which turn out to be five "swimming streams" of squares. The same attack pattern is repeated and switched so that there are three on the left this time. However, all three crosses fire. Final Phase After the laser fires, the crosses spin and fire for a bit, before a large cross appears in the middle. It spins fast in a clockwise direction. Two large circle warnings appear. In the outermost area, there are the rippling square hazards "swimming" around the edge. Another appears in between the two warnings. The cross flashes and the rippling square stream comes closer to the center. Soon, the rippling squares "swim" around the cross in a flower-like pattern. The attack repeats, but the squares ripple faster and surround the player(s) faster. The last attack is just the square at the center of the level; it remains stationary up to the end. Hardcore Mode Changes First Phase * There are more projectiles exploding from the center square Second Phase * There are fewer projectiles shooting from the center spinning cross * The projectiles move slightly faster * Center rods shoot out farther * The spinning cross shoots out projectiles instead of absorbing * The cross doesn't morph into a large rounded spike Third Phase * The spinning turns into a small round spike that shoots out more far-reaching rods * The projectiles are larger Final Phase * The center spinning cross shoots out projectiles Gallery HYPE1.png HYPE2.png HYPE3.png HYPE4.png HYPE5.png|The buildup to the third phase HYPE6.png HYPE7.png|Right before the third phase HYPE8.png|The third phase (as the player reaches the checkpoint) HYPE9.png HYPE10.png HYPE11.png HYPE12.png|The square hazard that also appears in Unlocked Trivia * Prior to Update 1.1, this level has the unlock requirement of obtaining 2500 Beatpoints in total. Category:Extra levels Category:Levels